War For The Lands
by The-Exorcist
Summary: The Battle Has Came To A Stop


**The War For The Lands  
_  
_**_The Battle Had Raged On For 5 Years Without Stop..._

_Chapter 1: Hope_

The Swordsmans Took Frontlines Holding Their Polished Glimmering Shield In Their Hands And Their Sharpen Swords. They Were Tired And Exhausted From The Long Undying War. Soon After They Heard Drums Being Pounded And A Stampede. They Got Ready Their Swords And Shields. Some Were Praying To God To Protect Them And Some Were Simply Armed With A Angry And Determined Face. The Undead Army While Marching, Fired Off Many Curse Arrows At The Swordsman And Many Were Slain As Their Arrows Were Tipped With Explosives. Before The Wounded Could Even Get Up, The Undead Had Already Came Face To Face With Them. They Had Thought All Hope Was Lost As Many Of Their Friends Were Slain One By One By The Undying Stamina Of The Undead Hordes That Keep Coming No Matter How Much They Tried.  
Just Before They Wanted To Give Up, A Eye Blinding Light Emerged Out From The Darkness And A Paladin, High Priest And A Sniper Appeared In The Light. They Raced Down With Their Horse's, Gripping Their Weapons In Their Hands, They Formed A Arrow Shape Formation With The Paladin In The Lead. The Sniper Stopped With A Jerk And Shot An Silver Arrow Into The Sky. When The Arrow Touched The Sky The Darkened Sky Opened And Blinding Silver Arrows Poured Down Onto The Helpless Undeads. The Undead Couldn't Defend From The Non Stop Wave Of Arrows Bombarding Them, They Tried Defending But Their Shields Were Burned Through Like A Hot Knife Through Butter. The Paladin Jumped Off His Horse And He Dived Down Into The Middle Of The Undead Horde. The Moment He His Blade Hit The Floor, The Ground Shattered And Shaked Violently And Angels Emerge Out Of The Sky And Poured Arrows Down. The Undead Was Stunned But They Still Didn't Stop. They Still Continued Their March No Matter The Numbers They Lost. Before The Paladin Could Get Up A Zombie Was Already Close To Catching Him, The Paladin With A Swift Move He Kicked The Zombie Away And Pulled Out His Sword. He Waved His Sword In A Circulation Mutiple Times And A Gust Of Wind Pushed Away The Zombies. The High Priestess Kept Healing The Injured In The Frontlines. The Paladin Kept Fighting The Invading Undead No Matter How Many There Was.

Suddenly A Rumbling Noise Emerged Through The Battlefield And It Was Moving Closer To The Castle. The Silver Arrows Couldn't Even Touch It. The High Priestess Casted Basilica On The Frontlines But Was Blasted Away By The Giant Black War Machine Mammoth Sized Cannons. The Paladin Who Saw It Quickly Dashed To The High Priestess. He Brought Her To The Last Lines And He Dashed To The Giant Machine. As Soon As He Reached It He Dash Jumped Into The Sky And Did A Dividing Slash Down, The Slash Was Back Fired And Sent The Paladin Flying. He Endured The Backfire And Kicked A Skeletons Head To Boost Up Again. He Prepared His Sword At His Waistline And Using All His Strength He Did A Armour Shattering Slash To The War Machine. The War Machine Suddenly Shieked And It Shoke Violently But The Armour Was Still On. The Paladin Was Exhausted And Injured.

_Chapter 2: The Final Breakthrough_

As The Paladin Raised His Sword He Throwed Himself Into The Sky, Focusing All His Energy, He Rushed To The War Machine. Before He Reached, The High Priestess Did Aspersio On The Paladin And She Fell To The Ground As She Was Too Exhausted. The Paladin Armed With Aspersio And His Sword He Used All His Strength For The Final Cut. With All His Energy Focused, A Glimmering Blue Tint Aura Glowed Around His Sword. He Swinged His Sword With Every Bit Of His Strength, Once The Aura Around The Blade Touched The Machine, His Sword Was Shattered Like Glass And Became Powder. The War Machine Backfired Him Away Again With A Devasting Force And The Paladin Was Thrown Right Into The Castle Like A Cannon Ball. He Was Pushed Through The Wall And Into The Royal Kitchen Room Which Stopped Him.

The Sniper, Who Was Still In The Frontline Ordered For A Fallback To The Castle To Treat The Wounded And Protect The Castle. Before They Reached The Castle Walls They Were Surrounded By The Undead And Out Of The Blue, A Gust Of Air Blew Out And A Assasin Cross Appeared. The Assasin Cross Attacked Faster Than The Eye Could See And Slowly He Formed A Escape Route To The Castle. When They Retreated Back Into The Castle They Rushed Around Taking Bows To Slow The Advance Down And Healing The Wounded. The Sniper's Morale Was Dropping As He Saw His Friends Injured And Unable To Fight.

The High Priestess Was Almost Ready To Go Back Into The Fray But All Of The Sudden The Giant War Machine Shoke And Vibrated And It Started Cracking. The Cracks Emerged A Blinding Golden Light Whiched Touched The Skies And The War Machine Blew Into Many Bits And Pieces. Everyone Rejoyced For The Minute And The Sniper Ordered A Full Scale Counter Attack Using Whatever They Could Use As A Weapon. The Swordsman Took Spears, Rocks, Wood, Burning Hot Coal And Even Furniture. The Undead Army Reached The Door And They Started Hacking The Door Open. Archers Shoot Though The Holes Which The Undead Has Made And Swordsman Were Pushing The Door And Trusting Their Swords Into The Holes. The High Priestess Was Back And Ready To Fight So She Reached Into Her Bag And Took Out A Shiny Blue Gem. She Clutched Her Fists And Waved Her Staff Up High And The Gem Disappeared And A White Aura Appeared Around The Door Killed The Undead Hacking It.

The Assasin Cross, Who Was Still Outside Jumped Into The Sky And Reached Into His Pocket For A Potion And He Threw A Potion With Purple Gas In It As Soon As He Grabbed It. It Exploded Into A Poison Gas Apon Impact And The Undead Who Were Near It Started Vapourizing And Rotting Into Nothing Within Seconds On Touch. When He Touched The Floor He Reached Into His Pocket For A Potion But Before He Could Take It Out He Was Impaled By A Skeleton's Lance. He Grined In Pain And Swinged His Katar Around Madly, When He Took Out The Potion, He Quickly Drank It And He Grabbed The Other Katar. He Dashed To The Closest Zombie But Before He Could Swing His Katar A Sharp Pain Grew On His Hand Causing Him To Drop The Katar Thus Leaving The Zombie Unharmed. He Was Poisoned But He Wasn't Really Scared Of Dying Either, So He Tried Swinging The Other Katar But The Sharp Pain Grew Again. He Was Ready To Meet His Fate And Soon A Zombie Droped On Him, Before He Could Realize It, He Was Bitten Several Times Already As He Was Dizzy From The Effects Of The Poison. He Tried Struggling But It Caused More Pain Everytime He Moved. He Vision Started To Blur As The Undead Came Untop Of Him. The Archers Tried To Help Him But There Were Too Many By The Time They Could Turn Their Attention To Him. The Assasin Cross Was Killed.

_Chapter 3: The Last Line  
_  
The Aura Has Faded And The Skeletons Resumed Their March Into The Castle. The High Priestess Quickly Ran To The Paladin's Aid. The Paladin Was Badly Wounded And But No Bones Were Broken As His Armour Had Protected Him, His Armour Was Cracked And Broken In Many Places. The Sniper Ordered More Swordsman To Aid The Door As It Was Breaking Soon. The Door Was Cracking And Snapping, The Swordsman Gripped Their Shields And Pointed Their Swords At The Door. Soon The Door Broke And The Undead Rushed In, But They Were Surprised. The Swordsman Pushed Them Out On Their Horses To Give The Archers Some Time To Rush Down. The Horsemen Had Given The Archers More Then Enough Time And They Bombarded The Undead With Arrows Once Again.

But The Arrows Was Not Enough The Undead Was Still Advancing Killing More Swordsman. The Alliance Was In A Losing War Against The Undead, But The Undead Numbers Left Were Few. The Archers, Seeing The Waves Stopped, They Alerted The Swordsman. But The Swordsman Couldn't Stand The Last Wave So They Retreated Into The Inner Walls Of The Castle Abandoning The Catapults. But The Sniper Was Smart, He Linked A Rope To The Catapults Explosives Awaiting The Undead To Reach The Point. Everyone Had Retreated Safely Back Into The Inner Walls Of The Castle. The Sniper, Seeing The Undead Reach The Point He Ignited The Explosives And It Blew Up. The Undead Now Had Only A Thin Way To Cross Making It Easier For The Swordsman. They Managed To Recovery Many Injured Swordsman. The High Priestess, After Healing The Paladin She Rushed To The Sniper's Aid And She Casted Basilica. The Paladin Still Unable To Fight, Sighed In The Coner.

_The Next Day..._

The Undead Army Was Still Advancing But Their Numbers Were Starting To Get Lower So They Stopped Attacking For Awhile. Meanwhile, The Alliance, Using The Given Time Formed A Stradegy And Build Up Their Army. After 5 Hours Of Rest, The Undead Resumed Their March To The Castle. They Attacked From The Roof. The Alliance Plan Was Ruined And They Had To Come With A New One Quick. They Moved The Women And Childen To The Lowest Dungeon. The Swordsmans Ready Their Spears And Lances Pointed To The Wall. After 10 Minutes A Hole Was Made And The Undead Started Pouring In. The Sniper Had No Choice But To Switch To A Blade As The Place Was Too Crowded. He Used His Skills That He Once Had As A Novice And He Began Hacking The Undead. The High Priestess Was With The Last Line Of Defence In The Second Lowest Dungeon. The Paladin Still Injured But He Forced Himself To Stand And Help. The Undead Had Pushed Their Way Down Into The Dungeons. The Women And Children Heard Screams That Echo'ed Down And Swords Clashing Into Each Other. They Build Their Morale For This Last Fight For Mankind And Stood By The Dungeons Doorway. The Door Was Banged Open And Zombies Of The Fellow Dead Swordsman Poured In. The Alliance Hacked Crazily In The Fray. The Undead Numbers Dropped To Less Than Five Hundred When They Had One Million In The Starting. The Paladin Snatched A Skeletons Sword And Hacked As Hard As He Could. The High Priestess Using The Remainding Blue Gemstones To Cast Sanctuary Around The Place. Many Were Killed In The Final Line. The Paladin, Used Magnum Break And Sent The Undead Flying Back. The Sniper, Who Was Still Upstairs Was Fighting Brutually For His Life, He Quickly Hacked His Way Down Into The Dungeons And Was Minor Injured.

_Final Chapter: The Undying Spirit_

The Three Was Now Alone In The Second Last Dungeon With A The Last Hundred Undead Army Pouring In. The High Priestess Checked Her Bag For Any Gemstones Left, It Had Left 1 Remainding And She Kept The Gemstone And She Clutched Her Staff And Pounded The Skeletons Skull. They Fought Bravely But All Were Injured To Near Death. The High Priestess Was Staggering And She Fell To The Floor In Pain And Before She Was Pierced Again The Paladin Had Deflected The Attack And He Slashed The Skeleton, He Carried Her Down Into The Last Dungeon And Ran Back Up To Aid The Sniper.

The Sniper Was Also Injured Badly But Fought Alongside With The Paladin. Together They Fought Though Their Way But The Sniper Was Impaled In The Kidney And He Was Thrown To The Side To Die. The Paladin, Enduring All The Pain As Tears Roll Down His Cheeks To See His Trusted Friend Die. He Hacked His Way To The Sniper And Was Jabbed Afew Times In The Arm, But.He Endured All The Pain And He Used All His Remainding Sp To Cast Grand Cross, The Paladin Was Struck Down After The Spell When A Skeleton Had Thrown It's Spear At Him. The Sniper Groaning In Pain Used His Last White Potion On Himself And Carried The Paladin Down To The Last Dungeon.

When The High Priestess Saw The Paladin In This State She Crawled To Him And Cried On His Shoulder. He Smiled Faintly To Her And Patted Her Back And He Said " Don't Worry About Me... I'm Already Going To A Better Place... And I Always Wanted To Tell You Something... I Love You... ". He Died After Saying Those Words And She Was Shocked For A Second. She Cried Even More When He Died. The Entire Castle Was Tumbling Into The Earth And She Remembered The Last Gemstone. She Opened A Warp Gate To Another Town For Everyone, The Sniper Said " ... Aren't You Coming? Please Come With Us ". She Nodded Her Head And Said " I'll Be Ok ". The Sniper Went Into The Warp Gate And It Closed. The High Priestess Hugged The Paladin As The Castle Fell Into The Earth...

The Sniper, Lived With His Wife In A Land With Peace... He Had Remembered Everything That Had Happend Like It Was Yesterday. AlthoughHe Had Forgotten His Life As A Sniper And Began A New Life In A Land Without War He Was Happy With It.****

**T H E E N D**  
**  
Hope You Guys Liked It. This Is My First Fan Fiction Anyway Hope You Like It  
Created By : †Dan†  
Special Thanks To :  
( Names Are Disclosed For Some Reasons )  
sKiezkiD  
Thanks For Being My Best Pal, Cheering Me Up When I'm Down And Always There  
My Beloved  
Thanks For Being There For Me, Loving Me And Giving Me Inspiration**  



End file.
